Two-dimensional maps, i.e., paper maps, have significant drawbacks when used in the field, such as in a tactical military operation. For example, many tactical military operations rely on resources local to the operational area of a geographic region, such as indigenous individuals, for information and support related to the operational area. In many operations, however, particularly in forward-deployed areas, these individuals may have limited or no map-reading skills, which can lead to inefficient military operations, and may potentially result in catastrophic failures, such as friendly fire. In addition, many widely available maps exclusively rely on historical geographic information system (GIS) data, which is years or decades old for many geographic areas, and which may not reflect the current state of the local terrain within the operational area. Thus, there is a need for maps having improved readability and increased accuracy for use in the field.